I'm Saying No, Alright?
by MsLane
Summary: A sequel to my story 'You're Gonna Say No...Right' I would probably suggest reading it first so you at least no the premise lol


_**Alright, so after thinking about it I've been convinced to write a sequel to 'You're Gonna Say No…Right?' lol I hope it's alright.  
>Also on another note, no I have NOT stopped writing my multi-chapter story 'Never Let Me Go' lol I know it may seem like I have but I promise I haven't. (:<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Sooooo. It's been a few days since I asked you and I still haven't gotten an answer from you."<p>

Rachel shuts her eyes and takes a breath before turning away from her locker to face Finn, a small polite smile on her face.

"I've been trying to find the absolute right way to give you my answer."

Finn smirks as he leans against a locker, folding his arms and shrugs his shoulders, "Usually people go with a simple 'yes' Rach. It isn't rocket science."

Rachel raises an eyebrow and had Quinn been around she would have seriously been impressed, "You're being incredibly pretentious Finn. Especially considering I haven't yet alluded to anything as of yet."

Finn's smirk falls almost immediately and he stands up straight as his arms unfold and fall to his side, "I thought we said you'd stop using super big words like that Rachel. You know I don't do so good with words like pretendous. Like what does that even mean?"

Rachel shakes her head slightly, "Since 'pretendous' isn't actually a real word I gather many would have trouble trying to figure out what that means."

Finn furrows his brow and sends Rachel an exasperated sigh, "So you just made up a word and made me think it's something real to make me look stupid?"

Gaping slightly Rachel flounders for a second, "What? No! Finn..." She takes a deep breath and then slowly lets it out, "I used an actual word. You mispronounced it and then just I don't even know what you did to it."

Silence engulfs them and Finn just stares at her blankly for a beat and then he blurts out, "What were we talking about again?"

Rubbing her temples the tiny brunette looks away from him and says, "I've come to an answer to your question."

Grinning widely, Finn steps in front of her and takes hold of her shoulders excitedly, "That's so cool! Rachel I promise we're going to be so happy! I'll be the best…"

Rachel cuts him off by stepping out of his hold and holding her hand up slightly to stop him, "Finn…My answer is no."

She finally says it and he stops talking completely. He just stands there looking at her with eyes wide open and then he starts laughing.

"Oh my God!" He takes a gasp of air and then laughs some more, "That's really funny Rachel. Oh man I haven't laughed that hard in a super long time."

The glee captain fixes him with a slight glare and shakes her head, "I wasn't making a joke Finn. I was giving you my honest answer."

Finn stops laughing and stares at her, his brow slowly furrowing as he plays over her words in his head, "You…_don't_ want to marry me?"

Rachel takes a breath and shakes her head and Finn's frown deepens, "But…you're my girlfriend."

She nods her head slowly, "That doesn't mean I'm ready to get married Finn."

The boy steps closer to her and leans down, "What am I supposed to do now? I bought you a ring. I asked you to marry me! What am I supposed to do now? Pretend I didn't and just go back to being your boyfriend? I cant do that! I'm _not_ going to do that."

Rachel takes a step back as Finn seems to be feeding off her presence, his anger gaining momentum, "It's either this or nothing Rachel. I can't go back to before I asked you. You can't keep tugging me along."

She frowns; truly not prepared for Finn to react this way, "I haven't been…I. Finn!" she exclaims as he grabs her arm and pulls her down the hallway.

He's shaking as he continues to lead her to the choir room, determined to make her see sense. This was not how he pictured things.

"Finn Hudson you will stop dragging Rachel like a chair right now."

The boy stiffens and he finally stops in the middle of the choir room and turns towards the door they just entered.

"Or else what Santana?"

She shakes her head but doesn't address the question, "Let her go."

His grip, whether on purpose or not, tightens and it just so happens that Quinn walks in just as Rachel winces in pain.

Hazel eyes flash dangerously as she takes in the sight before her.

Quinn doesn't even say anything as she seems to literally teleport to Rachel's side, rips Finn's hand off of her arm and pulls her gently to her side so that she's away from the towering boy.

"I know you weren't just manhandling Rachel. Because that's stupid even for you Finn."

His eyes harden and he growls, "How about you stay out of this Quinn." He spits out her name like it was something that was leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

Santana walks deeper into the room and stands in the middle as if to be the mediator, but really just wanting to be the one closest to Finn in case things get bad.

"I don't think I'm going to stay out of this. You made this my business the minute you decided to pull and shove Rachel around."

Finn steps closer his eyes narrowing, "This is between me, and my fiancé."

Rachel's mouth falls open and she shakes her head adamantly, "I am not your fiancé Finn. I told you my answer is no and you decided to disregard it."

Quinn's heart bursts with incredible joy at the news but she quickly hones her face so it doesn't show her happiness at the moment.

"You're just confused Rach. Come on, you said you love me, isn't this the next step though? To marry the person you love?"

Santana crosses her arms and watches curiously as Rachel takes a step closer to the blonde, not so much for the protection that the blonde is offering but more so to calm said blonde.

"I'm most definitely not confused Finn. You asked me to marry you. You then gave me time to think things through. I gave you my answer after thinking said things through. I don't see how I can be confused. As for 'the next step'…Finn my dreams have always been Broadway, you _know_ that."

He shakes his head, choosing to be dense and not listen to anything that's being said, "What about your dreams with me? What about that Rachel? Aren't I important? Aren't I special?"

Quinn wants so much to slap him for his ignorance but she needn't have worried because Rachel's eyes flash as she steps all the way in front of the blonde and steps up to the boy, "Special? Like how I'm special to you, Finn? This double standard you have is really quite extraordinary Finn; I just can't wrap my head around it. You say you have nothing special in your life with me sitting right beside you and then now you ask whether you are special to me? Let's be honest here, I've always thought you were special. _Always_. I think to the point where I lost sight of the real you."

The tiny brunette takes a breath and looks back up at the boy before her and shrugs as if defeated, "I've done a _lot_ of thinking this weekend Finn. More than I've ever done before when it comes to you. I've had this idea of you in my head for so long that I think I held you up on a pedestal. You can be sweet don't get me wrong, and when you are it's wonderful and it makes me feel so happy, but then I think about all the times when you aren't being sweet. When you aren't making me feel happy and I realized I spend a lot of time trying to please you rather than enjoying being happy myself."

Finn shakes his head, "That's not fair Rachel! I cooked you dinner! I spent forever trying to get the meat to be just tender enough! I made dessert!"

Rachel's eyes soften. It only lasts for a second as her mind catches up to the fact that he said meat. This already was hard enough but now it all just literally looked like it was about to become a whole lot harder.

"Meat?"

Santana blinks, her head leaning back slightly in shock. Shit was about to hit the fan.

Finn rolls his eyes and flails his arms up and down, "_Yes_ meat. What else goes into a casserole?"

Quinn looks from the back of Rachel's head towards Santana who looks actually slightly worried about what was about to happen.

"Casserole."

Finn levels a look at the brunette, locking their eyes together and nods his head, "Yes. Meat Casserole. That's what goes into it. And I actually spent forever cooking it. That was me doing something nice."

"Vegan."

Finn's face falls and then he quickly leans back onto the balls of his feet before standing straight, "Right I meant the meat substitute!"

The blonde was worried. Rachel has only said one word answers and that was so unlike her. She also notices the fact that she's slightly shaking right now.

Before Quinn can say or do anything however, Rachel is speaking again; it's obvious though that she's trying to maintain her cool, "I wondered why it was that I suddenly felt incredibly sick later on that night. I thought it was perhaps because you had gotten mad at me, and that it was my body's way of telling me that I was feeling guilty. But no, that wasn't it at all, was it? I got really sick Finn."

The tall boy shrugs his shoulders, a lopsided 'boyish' grin making its way across his features, "A little meat never hurt anyone."

Quinn gently pulls Rachel back as she steps in front of Finn, "She's a vegan. The fact that her body hasn't had any meat products in its system in a long time made it very ill. You made her sick. She could've been even sicker than she was. Her body isn't used to it. As her _caring_ boyfriend, you'd know that, or at least you would've been honest about it the minute you realized your mistake. Rachel is incredibly forgiving, she would have overlooked it I'm sure, had you owned up to your mistake."

Finn, not appreciating the blonde's words, steps up toe to toe and pushes her away from him slightly, "That is none of your concern."

Santana and Rachel both jump at him and push him away from the blonde at the same time, "Hey!"

Santana however continues as Rachel chooses to stand beside Quinn, "You better not put your hands on another girl again Hudson. It isn't funny and it sure as hell isn't cute."

He rolls his eyes and steps away before yelling out, "This is _so_ stupid! Why cant you just say yes?"

Rachel laughs humorlessly, "After all of that and you still don't know Finn?"

The brunette shrugs her shoulders slightly and gives him a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes, "You want to hold on to something that isn't meant to last Finn. We aren't right for each other. If I had said yes, I'd be lying to you and more importantly myself. I loved you, once, but I don't any more, and expecting myself to stay with you while I'm not really happy isn't something I want to do Finn. And it's something I want to do to you either. You deserve someone who truly wants to be with you."

She takes a breath to calm herself before she continues, "We're wrong for each other Finn. I was in love with the idea of you. Me and you, we want different things. I want New York, Broadway, NYADA…a life away from Lima. You…well you don't want those things. You never did. I told you when we got back from New York after Nationals that I was leaving after senior year, with or without you Finn. Saying yes would have meant everything I had been working towards in my life would've been for nothing because saying yes would mean I was giving it all away, throwing my dreams out the window for a boy that doesn't even really know me at all."

Santana had silently made her way towards the exit wanting to give them some semblance of privacy, but not going too far in case things got heated once more.

Quinn however could not even move. Her mind is reeling but her body is stuck.

Finn frowns, he's angry and it shows but he's also confused, "I'm exactly what you want Rachel. There is no one out there who would be willing to stay with you through all of your crazy. I don't get it, I stayed. I let you give me that crazy cat calendar. I nod my head as you talk…I don't understand how you think you're ever gonna get it better than that."

Rachel doesn't want to cry. She really would rather prefer if the ground would simply open up and swallow her whole right about now because Finn was hurting her with her own insecurities.

Quinn speaks up though and it shocks all of three of the occupants of the room.

"Whether you like it or not Finn, there's someone in the world dying to ask Rachel to make matching calendars for them. Not just 'let her' give it to them, but someone who would love nothing more than to be gifted it." Quinn shakes her head slightly and continues, "There's someone who would love nothing more than to be the one allowed into Rachel's mind, to be the one allowed to listen to her thoughts and ideas and the things she has to say. There's someone in the world who would give anything to have had what you had and who would have done everything to keep it from going bad because they know Rachel is bound for greatness and they aren't going to stand in her way. There's someone who's going to do everything they can to make sure she gets to where she's meant to be. You may think no one else could be better at it than you Finn, but trust me you never even really deserved her at all, you were never good enough for her."

Santana's face is taken over by a smile so wide she's sure it could be seen from the space station but she can't even help it because she's so proud of her captain.

Rachel stares at the blonde in awe, her eyes wide, her mouth slightly agape, and her heart thumping a mad beat within her chest.

Finn however laughs. He laughs loud and long and then he looks Quinn dead in the eyes and snorts, "If that's the case then where is this so called person? If that's true why isn't he saying something and why hasn't he done something since I'm apparently no good?"

Rachel looks towards Finn then darts back towards Quinn when she notices the blonde licking her lips slightly. Quinn laughs humorlessly, "There's something called honor Finn. Ever heard about that? It's when, no matter how much it hurts, you do what's right. And what's right is what makes Rachel happy and since she was so seemingly happy with you, the honorable thing to do was to keep a distance and allow her that happiness at the cost of one's own."

Finn shakes his head, "You're talking in circles and it's getting confusing. But you know what? Great. If that's the case? Then whatever. I'm glad I don't have to deal with how high maintenance she is anymore. I'll return the ring, and I'll get any girl I want because Finn Hudson is a stud and Rachel Berry did nothing for my image."

He doesn't even look at the aforementioned brunette. He simply shoots Quinn what he thinks is a writhering look and makes his way towards the door.

Santana trips him up and he goes head first into the adjacent door. The brunette cheerleader shoots them a look from over her shoulder as she steps out into the hallway after the tumbling boy, "Oh Finn, Finn, Finn…What're we gonna do with you?"

The door closes behind her and Rachel and Quinn are left behind with the silence. A wayward whimper can be heard every now and then however it gets fainter and fainter until it can no longer be heard at all.

Quinn sighs and wipes a hand across her face in slight frustration not believing how her mouth ran off on her like that.

"D-did you mean it?"

Letting out a breathless laugh because of course Rachel would ask that, Quinn turns towards her and looks everywhere but at her eyes, "Mean what?"

The resulting infiltration to her personal bubble was definitely not anything she expected.

"Don't play dumb Quinn. It isn't a good look on you."

Quinn's vision is filled with brown eyes looking at her with a whirlwind of emotions behind them.

The blonde gulps and tries to avert her eyes as she answers but Rachel holds her head in place by gently cupping either side of her face, "Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

Quinn puffs out a breath of air and then shudders as she takes in a steadying breath, "Yes I meant what I said."

Quinn knew that Rachel wasn't stupid. She knew she was bound to pick up on the fact that she alluded to the conversation the both of them had while they had attempted to write an original song together. She knew the minute she said that that Rachel would most probably piece things together and come to the conclusion that the blonde was in fact talking about herself.

Rachel searches her eyes for a second, looking for a sliver of doubt and then continues with her questioning, "Was that what you couldn't tell me the other night?"

Quinn bites her lip and tilts her head to the side, not really wanting to answer right now.

Rachel smirks slightly, "You wanted to ask for matching calendars?"

Quinn's eyes brighten as she giggles despite the fact that her heart is still beating at a crazy mad pace. She nods still chewing on her bottom lip slightly.

Rachel chuckles as she smiles at the blonde, patting her cheek a few times before sliding down so that her hands are resting on her shoulders now, "I can't say I feel exactly as you feel Quinn. Because that would be so farfetched, I've been so in-tuned with Finn I didn't really put any thought in my feelings for anyone else. There are feelings Quinn, there always have been but I'm not going to lie and tell you I know exactly what they are. I've wanted to be your friend for forever."

Quinn's eyes widen and she shakes her head, "I don't expect anything Rachel. I honestly am blessed that you would even allow me to be your friend. We _just_ got here Rach, at this great place; I don't want to make things awkward which is why I didn't want to say anything."

Rachel smiles at her softly, "I love where we are too Quinn."

They smile at each other softly, lovingly even and then Rachel continues quietly, "Although a part of me is wondering about more, especially now that my mind is actually aware of thinking about it."

Quinn gulps and tilts her head, "M-more?"

Rachel nods her head slowly, "I-I most certainly am not ready to take the plunge so to speak right this minute, but I'd love if we could perhaps keep it an option? You'll always be my friend but I do want to maybe try with you some time down the line."

The smile that takes over Quinn's face is one Rachel wants to make appear for forever.

She softly whispers, "I'd like that. I'd really, _really, _like that Rach. Right now, I've got best friend duties to attend to, so to speak. What do ya say we grab Britts and San and commence de-boyfriend your locker and room asap?"

Rachel smiles and nods her head, loving the idea. She _is_ kind of surprised, but not really, at the lack of heartache she feels about the whole situation. She's sure she's going to hurt; she knows it's going to creep up at her, but she knows it isn't going to be the end of the world because she's glad she doesn't have Finn weighing her down.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Review please? Feedback would be great and maybe *MAYBE* once I finish Never Let Me Go, I'll come back and visit this 'verse. MAYBE lol_**


End file.
